The present application relates generally to image-forming devices, and more particularly to systems and methods of reducing wear on one or more toner cartridges included in the image-forming device.
Typical image-forming devices, such as printers and copiers, use photoconductive (PC) drums to transfer a toner image to a moving transport member such as an intermediate transfer member (ITM). Normally, the PC drums maintain contact with the surface of the ITM while continuously rotating to transfer the toner image. This continuous rotation occurs even for those PC drums associated with a particular color not being used in the formation of some images. For example, color toners are not utilized during the formation of a black and white image. The continuous rotation wears the PC drum surfaces at an increased rate, which reduces their useful lifespan. Additionally, the rotation continuously stirs the toner within the toner reservoir, which tends to degrade the quality of the toner. Both of these effects may undesirably affect the quality of the printed image.